


Small Stories For A Rainy Day

by Bitch_Banshee, Terminallygenius, the_og_goblin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_Banshee/pseuds/Bitch_Banshee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallygenius/pseuds/Terminallygenius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_og_goblin/pseuds/the_og_goblin
Summary: All stories posted here are stories requested on tumblr or from my brain. I hope you enjoy if you've found your way here. If you have a story you would like told, i'm one message away.





	1. The Bear and His Queen - Request

If you look around you would see an absolutely beautiful scene.

When I look around snow is everywhere. It’s like a white blanket comforting the earth. In the distance a couple of kids having a snowball fight. A few meters from the kids sits a group of women. 

The sight of the women brings the tears back full load. I’m doing the right thing here. My momma was the only thing that kept me going. She was my warrior. The only person who could protect me from my father. 

I guess she’s in a better place now, right? That’s what people say when others die at least. They claim the good people go to heaven and the bad get sent to hell. How can we say which is which? How can we as humans go about defining the difference between good and evil. They claim there is a God watching. If that is true then where is he? Where was he when my father was beating my mother and I senseless. 

In my opinion, my mother was a wonderful woman. My dad though, he was the epitome of evil. He beat and abused the both of us. Which caused my mother to end it before he could end us both. 

They found my mother with her stomach sliced open. In her hand, was the gun whose bullet ended my father. 

All of this has led me here. Time to run I suppose. Not sure where I will end up, but it sure as hell is not in the arms of another evil man. 

There is this place my mother would always take me in the summer. This beautiful lake in the middle of the woods. It was our safe place when dad drank too much.

I guess it’s the only way I have to say goodbye. I chuckle to myself while running my fingers through my hair. I have been walking for hours. Normally we would drive here, but I know the cops are probably looking for me. They wish to question the integrity of my parents. They want to know why. Funny thing is, I would love to know the answer to that as well.

I can finally see the lake in the distance. Sadly yet poetically, the lake is frozen over much like my heart at the moment. 

As I make it to the edge of the lake I take in everything around me. Can I honestly do this?

I am scared, bruised, and i’ll most likely never accept the touch of another person ever again. 

“Kouver!” I hear a shout in the distance, causing me to spin around and step back onto the ice. 

When I turn I see my friends there, all running to me with their hearts on their shoulders.

I smile sadly while shaking my head. “Please just go home you guys. I can’t do this without her.” I hear myself cry out. I slowly take more steps onto the ice as they walk closer. 

My friend Amelia steps forward with both of her hands up in surrender before she drops to her knees. “K, please sweetie, get off the ice I’m begging you. We can help you. You know we would do anything for you” she begs while tears fall from her eyes. 

I can see the rest of my friends agreeing. Luke is nodding his head with tears of his own coating his face. Ava is is hesitating, crying while opening and closing her mouth. She wants the right thing to say and I get that, having been there myself many times with her. Diesel looks angry, clenching his fist with his jaw locked. I wonder if its because of my state or my actions. Char, short for Charlotte, hanging onto his arm like she’s attempting to stop him from coming over here and grabbing me himself. 

Then there is my Abel, bear as I call him.. My sweet, caring, and protective Abel. He has fought so hard to save me. As I look to him I see his mouth moving. Most likely trying to stop me as I continue to take steps back. I look down when I hear a crack. 

“Baby please listen to me” I finally hear my bear’s voice break through “Kouver, think about what you’re doing. If anything think about how it’ll break me. The rest of our friends. Kouver we love you can’t you see that? We’ll run, I’ll go with you. No one is forcing you to stay here. Just me and you until we’re eighteen, we only have two months left” he cries out to me. 

When I look back to him I see he is on his knees. The look on his face only shows one emotion - heartbreak. Did I cause that look? He’s the only person I have let close to me and yet I hurt him.

My heart breaks a little more before I respond “Bear, you promise we could be safe? My heart will not make it through any more trauma bear.” I yell out to him. My feet started to walk back towards him. I have to console him. I don’t want to cause anyone hurt. They all look so broken, is it because of me?

Abel stands up before responding to me again, the tears falling freely. “Kouver, I promise you that nothing will happen to us. I’ll keep you safe, we can get a puppy, I’ll assure that no one ever hurts you again princess. Please just get off the ice.” he cries out, sounding broken yet relieved. 

By the look on his face I can see he seems happier than before when he was on his knees. I can make him happy, and I know he would never hurt me. With that thought I take another step forward when I hear the ice crack again. 

“Bear the ice is cracking, I don’t think I can make it off the ice” I cry out, the tears coming back full force. I have to say goodbye. I smile sadly before I continue “Luke, you use to be a complete jerk. You’ve slowly become one of my favorite people though. You’re a football player, but with a conscious. Don’t ever let people phase you because I promise you are meant to be a fucking star.” I choke out while smiling at my friends. 

“Kouver, baby you can do it please just take slow steps. One foot at a time please you can do this” Abel sobs out to me while looking at the ice.

I smile sadly and take another step towards them, the ice cracking a bit more. I look up and continue “Amelia you beautiful queen, keep your head up. Stick close to the group here and please be there for Abel after this. You’re my best friend, and please be careful of the music they play at the funeral.” I take another step forward now, feeling the crack get a bit bigger. My entire group of friends are crying now. Luke is holding Abel from coming onto the ice now. “Ava you beautiful butterfly, grow your wings and show your colors. Express yourself and let people see the real you please. You’re kind, loving, and absolutely stunning. Any male would be lucky to have you.” I take another step now, halfway to them from where I started. “Diesel you angry giant, do your best not to kill anyone. Please take care of Char for me yeah? You two are meant for each other. I know you are mad at me right now and that’s okay. I would rather you hate me then cry for me. Char keep him from going on a rampage for me?” I start while turning my gaze to her, every step I take the ice cracks a bit more. “You are the only calm to his storm babygirl. We both know you two fit perfect. Kind of like all the love novels we’ve read right? The angry ruff male falls for the bubbly sweetheart” at this we both chuckle before I look around again. I take another step before the ice cracks again. One more step and it will bust fully most likely. “I love every single one of you guys. If I could make it off of this ice I would live for you all. Every single one of you are worth living for and I am so sorry that I can’t prove that by living. Abel, my sweet bear I need you to listen, okay?” I yell out to them. The steadiness of my own voice surprises me. I guess I have truly accepted my fate. Abel deserves a girl who can come to him as a whole. Not one that will forever be fearful and broken. 

He stops fighting Luke as he looks to me, I can see that he knows what is about to happen as I take him in. I may not believe in a heaven or hell, but I know I will watch over my bear from beyond. “I love you Kouver. You can do it baby just be careful please come to me.” he begs me while trying to pry Luke away from him. 

“We both know the ice will break handsome. I want you to know something okay? I love you. You are the only thing that has kept my heart hopeful. You have been my rock, my constant and my solid okay? You’re a king and I wish I could’ve been your queen, but life doesn’t always work out how we want. You’re made to be loved and cherished so please don’t let this stop you. Be my precious, protective, amazing bear that can give the world to the right world. I’m truly sorry my love.” As the word love escapes my lips I take another step. 

As I expected the ice breaks with this step plunging my world to a cold nothingness that is strangely comforting. In a way it’s soothing my aching muscles while it attempts to break into my lungs. I can hear Abel scream in the distance and vaguely here running steps before everything goes dark. 

I suddenly feel arms around me before I hear a voice “You are my Queen Kouver, and you’re damn right that i’m protective” I hear before blacking out again. Abel? Oh please tell me he did not come into this water. Maybe this is just my form of heaven? We’re the religious heavy tropes right after all?

I suddenly hear this loud annoying beeping sound. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I’m in a hospital? What kind of hell is this? I feel something tighten around my hand. 

“Kouver, oh fuck you’re awake” I hear a relieved cry from my left. When i’m suddenly in a bear hug. 

“Bear?” I cry out before looking at the figure holding me. “Oh my god Abel is that you? I’m not dead or are we both dead. Bear what did you do? I’m not worth that baby how could you?” My mother tone comes out while I give him a crazy look.

He stops my fright by giving me a long passionate kiss before responding to me. “Kouver baby we are both alive I promise. I never want you to doubt your worth ever again you hear me? You are my queen, my world, and my rock. I will never allow anything to happen to you ever again you hear me?” he scolds me before placing his fingers under my chin. He sits by my side before grabbing something from his pocket. He opens the small box exposing an absolutely beautiful ring before looking at me again. “Be my queen Kouver, marry me.” he gasps out before smiling at me.

I choke on air before allowing a tear to fall down my cheek. He wants me, Kouver, forever? He wants me to be his wife? I smile brightly before grabbing his collar and pulling him into another kiss. “Of course I’ll marry you Abel, I couldn’t be happier to do so baby.” I say while rubbing his cheek with my thumbs.

His smile mirrors a child on christmas before he slides the ring onto my hand. “I am so glad you’re okay baby. You scared me half to death. You ever start thinking like that come to me okay? Me and you are always and forever baby.” he says while playing with my hair. 

I smile gratefully at him before taking his hands in mine “always and forever bear.”


	2. Fuck The Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from the lovely @tegan_is_done The OCs in this chapter belong to them. I really hope you enjoy this small part that I've written about them. I truly hope it did not over step any boundaries. Much love, Kouver.

_ A loud explosion causes me to jolt awake and immediately fall to the floor in a crouching position. As I take in my surroundings I realize most of my fellow men are gone. I see severed limbs across the floor coated in ashes that are currently falling all around. I take notice of the fire devouring my surroundings. _

_ “Oh dear fuck!” I hear one of the men, Blaine, scream out. I can hear the agony in his voice which causes me to scan the building for him. It’s difficult to decipher where anything is anymore, but we could be the only survivors. _

_ “Blaine! Where are you?” I yell into the chaos. I run my hair through my hair and get my mind ready for this hell. I deliberately walk towards where his bunk would have been before the explosion. _

_ “Tegan honey, please” I hear a male voice all but sob out to me. Though, it doesn’t belong to any of my men. “Nothing can hurt you here, I promise” the voice finishes in a yelp. Wait, was that Blue? If that’s my Blue then this hell is a nightmare, I have to get out of here. _

_ I hear a forced groan that draws my attention away from Blue, “Tegan is that you? By my bunk under a mother fucking wall. Just get out of this man i’m done.” He moans out in pain. A short snort leaves my throat, he thinks i’d leave him to burn? _

_I come up to his bunk and move rubble out of my way in the process. “Shut the fuck up, I ain’t leaving you here.” I gruff out in response, “I’m gonna move this wall, get ready to move.” I bend to the ground and brace the wall on my right shoulder. I slowly push up and bring the wall off of him. Just as he crawls out a tower comes slamming down on what's left of the roof. _ _The crash sends a piece of metal flying to the wall that’s currently supported by my shoulder. A searing pain rips through my chest as a roar escapes my lips._

**Blue POV**

I feel something thrashing beside me in the bed. I pause for a second before realizing Tegan is having another nightmare. The thought causes me to bolt from my sleeping position and turn to face him. I see him writhing beside me while grabbing his shoulder. He has sweat coating his entire form and he’s groaning in pain. “Honey? Baby it’s a dream you have to wake up.” I state in the most authoritative voice I can manage. 

I’m never one hundred percent what to do in these situations. The articles I've read say to not touch them, but he always responds to my touch. He tells me not to come near him, swearing he could lash out at me and hurt me. I honestly couldn't care less if he accidentally smacks me in this state though. All I want is to get him through this, to heal every single wound. I wish I could help him get past the memories that haunt him. Fuck those memories. If there is one thing I wish I could eliminate violently, it would be the pain attached to those memories. He’s lost so many people. 

He begins to yell out in pain which causes my heart to shatter a bit. “Tegan honey please, i need you to hear me. It’s a nightmare, you’re not there anymore. You are in this bed with me, nothing can hurt you here I promise.” I yelp out to his writhing form. 

Fuck it. I’ve had enough. With that thought I slowly move closer to him before placing both of my hands to his chest. I refuse to watch him in so much pain, I have to help him.

**Tegan’s POV**

I’m suddenly waking up, again, though this time I can’t breathe. It feels as if my lungs are refusing to work, while my eyes also refuse to open all the way. Where’s Blaine? Did he make it out? Suddenly I feel two nimble hands on my chest, it feels as if they’re anchoring me to earth. Who on earth? “Tegan, you need to breathe for me okay? It’s me, Blue, can you describe me?” I hear a voice calmly plead in the darkness. 

Oh god Blue? Fuck me, the explosion was four years ago. “Blue? Baby, i’m fine you should go back to sleep” I state as confidently I can manage without looking at him. My chest is still on fire and my fingertips feel as if they’re going to fall off. He should be sleeping, I know he has work early in the morning. Fuck this injury, my right arm is killing me and it isnt even there. 

The hands travel up to my chest to which I nuzzle them with my nose. “Bear I know you don’t wish to bother me but please. Just to make me happy? Just describe me please.” He pleads again in a quiet tone. He sounds absolutely wrecked. 

I take a deep breath and grab one of his hands with my flesh one. “Okay wonder boy, you have bright electric blue hair that clashes perfectly with your violet eyes,” my voice shakes as it escapes my chest. Though, the pain I'm feeling slowly subsides picturing the brilliant man. “You have both of your arms covered in ink. You have this amazingly naive personality.” My voice settles a bit as I chuckle “you see the best in everyone while wanting to help them. You bring the sunshine to my darkest days and support me through everything. You bring out the best in me and cause me to be my best for you.” I open my eyes and bring them to the eccentric man that’s perched beside me. I move all my limbs around a bit realizing the panic attack has fully left me now. I send Blue a genuine grin, “Oh, and I’m absolutely in love with you.” I tiredly say to him before bringing my hand to his cheek. “Thank you Baby Blue”

His calm grin turns into a cheek cracking smile “I love you too Tegan” he responds before smacking my chest. “If you don’t stop trying to deal with things yourself i’m gonna have to show you what's-what. I may not be the best help when you’re having a panic attack or a flashback or just having a hard day with your mind but I'll always have your back T. It doesn't make you weak. Me and you? Baby we are strongest together. I love you damn it. I’m your partner and when i say i love you? I mean all of you” he scolds me before placing his hand on my right shoulder which is missing its limb. The look on his face is genuine and full of love. He looks like an unstoppable force “You’re a legend baby. Fuck the memories, I’ll be here to scare every single one of them off.” he finishes with tears in his eyes. 

I pull him down to me and softly caress him cheek “fuck the memories baby” I whisper onto his lips before giving him a passionate kiss. “I love you Blue, thank you.” I say before nudging his nose with my own. 

He gives me a boyish grin in return before shoving his face into the crook of my neck. He places a soft kiss to my neck and wraps his arms around my torso. I respond by kissing the top of his head and wrapping my arm around his form. I don’t know how I got so lucky in my life, but I am forever grateful.

> _ “First, you’d discover that the monster was not real. You’d realize that it was just an illusion that you never had anything to fear in the first place. You’d see that the monster had no teeth. This would be an incredible triumph.” _   
_ ―  David D. Burns _


End file.
